¿Traidor?
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: ¿A quién traicionó? Él sueña estando despierto, los murmuros no lo dejan concentrarse, anhela estar con ellos, pero deberá entregarse una vez más.


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no kiojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Palabras** : 1105

 **Advertencias** : Leve OoC —creo— está algo confuso, pero mi excusa es que la mente de Reiner es una confusión (?). Incoherencias y demás. Cambia mucho de tiempo, lo siento, perdí la idea de si era en pasado, presente, y al final no edite nada porque lo más seguro es que lo fuera a terminar odiando y borrando *corazón* errores ortográficos y gramaticales cortesía de mi sueño y celular (?) Vómito verbal.

* * *

 _Dedicado a todos aquellos que les da miedo escribir de un nuevo fandom, cuando se animan terminan haciendo un OoC absurdo, con una historia sin pies ni manos ;-;_

* * *

 _Hay veces que no podemos dar marcha atrás, no importa cuan desesperante sea la situación.—_ _Reiner_

 _No tengo la intención de dejar mi vida en manos de alguien más. —Jean_

 _Para ir en contra de la mayoría se necesita mucho coraje —Annie_

 _La esencia de lo que vemos y lo que realmente es son cosas completamente distintas —Hanji_

* * *

 _~Reiner, acá todos te extrañamos, ven con nosotros, sólo faltas tu..._

Reiner parpadeo tras ese sueño despierto. Hace muchos años que perdió la cuenta de esos sueños vividos; viviendo en una irrealidad casi perfecta.

Creyendo una mentira que no era para él, pero que siempre le gustó imaginar que era real.

¿Cuándo empezaron esas pesadillas? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en un traidor? ¿Realmente lo era? Sí, lo era, pero ¿a quién traicionó? A Mare —su patria—, a los eldianos de Mare, a los eldianos dentro de las murallas, a sus viejos amigos —Marcel—, a la tropa... a sí mismo... ¿Quién es el traicionado?

Reiner no puede caminar, a donde sea que vaya escucha los susurros de la gente.

 _—Por su culpa perdimos al titán mandíbula._

 _—Se convirtió en un soldado._

 _—Éramos amigos._

 _—¿Traicionas a Mare?_

 _—Eres un demonio, estas maldito._

Pero sus susurros favoritos son aquellos que sólo el puede escuchar ya: Volveremos todos juntos a casa.

Oh dolorosa mentira. Sabe casi real, sabe agridulce, sabe amarga, pero se siente casi real, sobre todo cuando ve al nuevo grupo de guerreros.

Pasa noches en vela, cuando logra conciliar el sueño es sólo para tener pesadillas, para recordar y es en esas pesadillas que puede lograr ser feliz, porque a pesar de que su vida fue un infierno desde que llegó al mundo, hubo momentos felices, efímeros intervalos de dicha, y esos los atesora más que cualquier otra cosa, porque es lo único que le queda, recuerdos fugaces que se desvanecen así como su cordura —su vida—, pero a veces sus pesadillas se tornan más oscuras, sueños negros, sueños rojos, y los susurros se convierten en gritos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Recuerda las miradas, las siente sobre él: por ser de una raza maldita, por traicionar a sus compañeros —amigos—, por regresar sin él, por regresar sin ella...

A veces le entra el deseo de suicidarse y así que Mare pierda un poder titán, que este vuelva con la gente que vive dentro de las murallas, desea tanto la libertad, desea encontrarse con ellos...

 _—Vamos Reiner, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor._

 _—¡Tu puedes Reiner!_

 _—Tan sólo soy una chica débil, ¿pelearás con todo?_

Lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, quiere regresar a esa época, cuando eran unos niños que trataban de ser guerreros.

—Los extraño...

Pero ese no fue su único momento feliz, porque realmente no fue alegre esa etapa pero ellos le habían mostrado que aún en las más oscura situación se puede encontrar un rayo de luz.

 _—¡Oye Reiner! El día de hoy te declaramos el hermano mayor de la tropa de reclutas 104._

Recuerda que tras escuchar aquello por parte de Connie, su vieja amiga salió del comedor, y Berth le dedicó una mirada de enfado ¿por qué? Él sólo buscaba pasar desapercibido, y honrar la memoria de Marcel.

 _—Recuerda la misión, no lo olvides, somos guerreros._

Siempre que se convertía en titán se pregunta por qué tuvo que nacer del lado equivocado del muro más luego se arrepentía porque él le es leal a Mare, y la gente dentro de esos muros le quitó a aquellas personas que tanto amó.

¿Qué debía hacer? Él era un traidor: un traidor a sí mismo.

—¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien, Reiner? —la suave voz con la que Gabi le habla lo hace despertar (aunque siempre estuvo despierto) y es al ver a la joven que le sonríe de esa forma tan sincera (como hace mucho nadie lo hace) que se siente peor.

—Si, no. Pero lo estaré, todos lo estaremos. —dice al tiempo que ve a ese nuevo grupo, y de nuevo ve en cada uno de ellos a sus amigos. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero ellos no pasarán por todo lo que pasaron ellos. Ellos vivirán, y morirán de viejos, y se encargaría de eso.

 _—¿Saben? Nunca creí que este programa me llegaría a gustar tanto._

 _—¿De qué rayos hablas ahora, Marcel?_

 _—Sino fuera por este estúpido programa, no estaríamos aquí,_

 _juntos._

 _—Pero hubiéramos podido crecer, y llegar a ancianos. —Annie sorprendió a todos al hablar._

 _—Coincido con Marcel, nuestra esperanza de vida se reduce a sólo trece años más, pero prefiero esto, a vivir como todos los eldianos viven aquí. —Bertholdt habló seguro mientras veía de reojo a la chica._

 _—Tenemos una misión ahora, hay que recordar eso, ¿cierto Reiner?_

 _—Así es Marcel, pero..._ —El rubio no podía recordar que fue lo que dijo en aquella época cuando les dieron la noticia que ellos habían sido los seleccionados para obtener los poderes titanes. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que había sido importante.

—¿Reiner? —El susodicho le prestó atención a Falco que fue quien le habló esta vez. El menor trataba de leer los pensamientos del guerrero, pero le era imposible.

—Señor Reiner, lo esperan en la sala principal. Es urgente. —Un soldado apareció a darle el aviso, asintió y lo vio irse.

—¿Algún consejo Reiner?

—Entreguenlo. —La mirada confundida de los menores no se hizo esperar—. Entreguen su corazón en esta batalla, es el final, al fin se acerca.

—¡Claro! ¡Así lo haremos! —dijeron los menores, aparentando estar bien.

Deseó poder decirles que se cuidaran entre ellos, quiso decir entregaran su corazón al lado correcto de la guerra, pero todavía ni el mismo sabía que lado tenía la razón, siquiera sabía si algún lado la tenía. Y entonces, como si fuera por arte de magia, las palabras dichas hace casi diez años regresaron a su memoria.

 _—Mientras estemos juntos nada nos pasará._

Una lágrima amenazó con salir de su ojo izquierdo, pero la retuvo. Era lo que más deseaba, reunirse con ellos, sería tan fácil dejarse matar... Pero unas risas lo hicieron girar, eran ellos, esos niños tan parecidos a ellos, por ellos no podía dejarse matar aún. Debía entregarse una vez más en batalla, y lo haría por ellos, para que ellos puedan envejecer y tener lo que les fue arrebatado hace muchos años. Para que ellos no tuvieran que cargar con que una parte de su familia los vieran con rencor a la par de ser llamados "traidores", para que ellos no tuvieran que vivir en una soledad que se limita a trece años. Él no pudo permanecer junto a ese grupo de niños con los que salió de Mare, tampoco pudo estar junto a sus compañeros reclutas, pero podía mostrar que aún había algo de humanidad en él, lo haría por ese grupo nuevo, ellos si permanecerían juntos, y después de encargarse de ello, el volvería a reunirse con Berth, Marcel y Annie... y pediría perdón a todos.

* * *

 **N/A** He perdido la virginidad en SNK \o/ espero animarme luego a escribir de nuevo sobre este manga que me tiene atrapada hace unos años, el salirme de mi zona de confort se siente raro, pero me gusta mucho la complejidad de estos personajes, y los siento un desafío (?). Espero les haya gustado, y no haberlo ensuciado tanto con mis sucias patas.

¿Por qué el título de traidor? Porque se traicionaron a si mismos. Y creo que por lo que salió en el último capítulo del manga Reiner intentará rescatar algo de humanidad de su alma al intentar salvar a Gabi, pero como soy bien fangirl generalice xDD Me he encariñado con este grupo nuevo de bebés, y quiero que vivan, y él que Reiner los vea reflejados en ellos me da mucho sentimiento, no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero me deje llevar tanto... Espero que a alguien le guste.

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
